1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical device, particularly a line-switchable near field communication medical device which depends on a switching module to decide a sequence of information exchange without disturbance.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is necessary for current medical equipment to transfer all kinds of measured physiological information (e.g., body temperature, pulse rate, blood pressure, blood glucose, blood oxygen saturation, EKG, ECG, and respiration parameter) by means of one transmission device which links cable network equipment or wireless network equipment. In virtue of progress of transmission technologies, a Near Field Communication (NFC) system as one contactless short-distance point-to-point communication system of equipment has evolved with a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) system and interconnection technology integrated. Thus, the NFC medical devices have emerged due to accepted ISO standards on the basis of interface and communication protocols. As shown in FIG. 1, NFC medical equipment based on prior transmission technologies comprises an NFC medical device 90 with a physiological measurement unit 91 for communication, a Micro Control Unit 92 and a first NFC module 93: the Micro Control Unit 92 communicates between the physiological measurement unit 91 and the first NFC module 93 to activate and control measurement of various physiological information in the NFC medical device 90 (e.g., body temperature, pulse rate, blood pressure, blood glucose, blood oxygen saturation, electrocardiogram (EKG or ECG) and respiration parameter); the first NFC module 93 comprises a first memory 931 and a first radio wave antenna 932. On the other hand, an external electronic device 94 used in information exchange with the NFC medical device 90 is provided with a second NFC module 95 which comprises a second memory 951 and a second radio wave antenna 952. As such, the near field (10 cm or so) communication is developed from the external electronic device 94 to the NFC medical device 90.
The NFC medical device 90 based on prior arts to realize near field communication with the external electronic device 94 still has drawbacks as follows: (1) Information exchange is also enabled between the approaching second NFC module 95 and the first radio wave antenna 932 due to an inductive effect when the Micro Control Unit 92 is exchanging information with the first memory 931; (2) Information exchange is also enabled from the Micro Control Unit 92 to the first memory 931 in addition to current exchange between the second NFC module 95 and the first radio wave antenna 932. It can be seen that the NFC medical device based on prior arts is regarded as an unideal design under these conditions inducing disturbance of information exchange or information wrongly understood or accepted. Against this background, how to settle these problems of the prior NFC medical device 90 such as wrong information exchange and realize smooth correct information transfer has become one issue deserving to be overcome by the persons skilled in the art.
Accordingly, the inventor having considered shortcomings of prior NFC medical devices such as application drawback and unideal communication design has studied and developed one solution for smooth, correct and controllable information exchange realized in a line-switchable NFC medical device which can serves the general public and promotes development of the industry.